Beautiful Disaster
by Transcendent Wings and Shadow Pheonix
Summary: An arranged marriage is way out of question for sixteen year old Ten Ten, so when her parents arrange her marriage. At first she is furious, but when she finds out who it is….well, that’s a WHOLE different story!
1. No Way!

**Beautiful Disaster:**

**Summary: An arranged marriage is way out of question for sixteen year old Ten Ten, so when her parents arrange her marriage. At first she is furious, but when she finds out who it is….well, that's a WHOLE different story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Lee would be a hot hunk…..**

**Chapter 1: No Way!**

"YOU DID WHAT?" Ten Ten shouted.

Her mother gingerly unplugged her fingers from her ears.

"Well, yes. We have decided to give your hand in marriage to one of the most eligible bachelors in Konoha! We thought you'd be exited so we arranged for you to meet him tomorrow…"

"WHAT!"

"You're going and that's that!"

"Hn" Ten Ten grunted. "Whatever, mother dear" (snort) "I'm going to go spar for a while so I can take my anger out."

"Sure, but be back by 10:00 for dinner, or you can go to the ramen place in the market."

Ten Ten nodded and started out the door. Then she stuck her head back in the door. "And just so you know" Ten Ten said "I'm not going to be a baby making machine for some random guy."

Her mother sighed and nodded.

**Hyuuga sparring field:**

When Ten Ten arrived at the field Neji was already there practicing on a tree. He smirked when he saw her.

"You're late."

"Ug, I know. I'm sorry. I was having a little talk with my mom. Apparently I'm engaged to this guy."

"…" Neji didn't comment but he looked interested. "Who are you getting married to?"

"I have NO idea whatsoever."

"hmmm." Neji looked thoughtful for a second. "actually…I'm getting married too…."

"WTF? To who?"

"I don't really know either…."

"O…I guess we're in the same situation then" (sigh)

"Hn."

"Lets spar! Hehee…"

Neji and Ten Ten sparred for like a million hours. When they were done it was about 12:00. Ten Ten sighed and flopped down on the grass. She looked up at the stars and sighed happily. Neji abruptly came over and sat beside her. Ten Ten turned over onto her stomach and eyed Neji.

"Well hello Mr. Hyuuga...Whatcha doin?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Sittin by me…" Ten Ten giggled.

Neji rolled his eyes and started to get up but Ten Ten grabbed his arm and pulled him down next to her. She put her arms around his waist and snuggled into his muscular chest. He stiffened slightly, his white eyes widening with surprise.

"Wtf are you doing? I'm not your frickin cuddle toy."

"You are now!" She hugged him tighter. "Stop squirming dammit!" Neji continued struggling until he just had no energy left. Ten Ten's arms suddenly loosened. He looked down at her and she was sound asleep. He guessed the sparring had taken a lot out of her too. He tried to move her arm but every time he touched her she would grumble and tighten her grip. Sooner or later he just completely gave up on trying to escape Ten Ten's death squeeze. He fell asleep.

**Morning:**

The first thought that came to Ten Ten's mind the next morning was that she didn't get home on time. She noticed that Neji was gone and that he had put a blanket on her. She rushed out of the Hyuuga sparring fields and ran home.

When she arrived home she expected her mother to be angry, but she just glanced at her, smiled, and went back to washing the dishes.

"Aren't you mad mom?"

"Hm? Oh, no, I'm not."

"Why?"

"Do you WANT me to be mad at you?"

(snort) " of course not!"

"Well I heard from Hiashi that you were found sleeping with your fiancée…"

"Hah, what fiancée?"

"You know. The guy you were sleeping with. His name slipped my mind."

"Wait….do you mean I'm marrying………no way……"

**Transcendent Wings:**

**You probably know who her fiancee is by now! Hehee**

**More to come.**

**REVIEW! **

**P.S. If nobody reviews then I won't continue this story.**

**Arigato. **


	2. Formal Dinner

_**Beautiful Disaster:**_

**See chapter 1 for disclaimer.**

**Arigato!**

**P.S. Mwahahaha your begging worked! Teehee….**

**Chapter 2: Formal Dinner**

_**From the previous chapter:**_

"_You can't mean…….no way….."_

**Currently:**

"Why yes…I do mean it. You are marrying Neji Hyuuga. As a matter of fact you are going to their mansion this Friday to have the "Meeting Spouse" dinner. It's a tradition so don't argue!", Her mom added when she opened her mouth to protest.

"What will I wear though?" Ten Ten whined. "In case you haven't noticed, I HAVE NO DRESSES!" Ten Ten screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"That screaming thing!"

"…"Ten Ten scratched her head.

"Ug! Never mind! You changed the subject!" Her mom sounded peeved.

"wha…..?"

"I said never mind!"

Ten Ten shrugged, grabbed an apple, and went out the door, leaving her mother to rant on about how disrespectful she had become, and where her sweet angelic little girl had gone. Ten Ten rolled her eyes and took a bite of apple then started to head toward Neji's house/mansion.

**Hyuuga Mansion Gates:**

Ten Ten threw her apple core at a squirrel and opened the gate, she wondered if Neji had known the truth all along and not told her. She scowled and pressed the doorbell with all her force.

"Owchie!..." she cried and blew on her sore finger. Hinata answered the door.

"Oh! Hello Ten-chan! What are you doing here?"

"Hi Hinata! Well, I'm just here to see Neji."

"Hmm…" Hinata strained to think. "Neji-niisan is training in the sparring field right now…I think…" Ten Ten shrugged and sprinted off to the sparring field leaving Hinata to watch her with a befuddled expression.

**Hyuuga sparring fields:**

"Neji-**kun**!" Ten Ten yelled hyperly as she spotted Neji beating a log with his Jyuuken. Neji turned around to see who was yelling for him and flushed when he saw Ten Ten waving at him frantically. He gave a slight nod to acknowledge her presence then went back to mauling the log.

"Aw, Neji-kun! Don't ignore me!" Ten Ten stuck out her bottom lip and did her signature puppy dog pout. Neji just kept on hitting the log.

"Neji, " Ten Ten was getting impatient." Do you know who you are getting married to?" Ten Ten demanded.

"Yes" Neji murmured in a low voice and abruptly stopped beating the log. He turned and looked at Ten Ten thoughtfully.

"So you know about it now?" He asked half surprised, half curious.

"Why yes I do! You didn't think you could keep it from me for long did you!" Ten Ten announced triumphantly.

Neji just scratched his head and gave her an expression that said: Huh?

"Well, " Ten Ten asked "you DID know all this time, didn't you?

"Huh?" Neji looked genuinely puzzled. "I just found out yesterday after Hiashi found us in the sparring fields. So don't blame me!" Neji raised his hands in defeat.

"Wha…?" Ten Ten was REALLY REALLY confused now. "Ug!" she shook her head and said "Oh, never mind that!"

Ten Ten grabbed Neji's hand and dashed out of the training grounds with in human speeds for the second time in two days.

In the shadows a lone figure followed them closely.


	3. Arg! a dress And some random events

_**Beautiful Disaster:**_

**See chapter 1 for Disclaimer.**

**Arigato**

**Chapter 3: Arg! A dress! (And some random events)**

Ten Ten dragged Neji to the town square. By the time they arrived Neji was scratched up and seriously peeved. A bead of sweat trailed down Ten Ten's face as she scanned the nearby shops.

"Neji, you seriously need to go on a diet! I mean it was hard work getting you all the way here!" Ten Ten said still searching for one shop in particular.

"Why you little…!" Neji lunged at Ten Ten but she blocked his attack by simply performing a few hand seals, and not even looking at him. Neji stood frozen in place, while glaring at Ten Ten.

"Ah ha!" Ten Ten sighed, satisfied. She had found the shop she was looking for: Bride's Boutique. She picked Neji up while he watched on in pure horror as they entered the shop that had pretty frilly things, almost all the things he and Ten Ten both hated. She set him down in the middle of the intimates' aisle. Neji shrieked and tried desperately to undo the paralyzing jutsu.

Ten Ten sighed and undid the jutsu and then walked away, shaking her head in a disappointed manner.

Neji breathed a sigh of relief and looked around, examining his surroundings (While not being imprisoned.) His nose abruptly started bleeding. All around him there were frilly bras, underwear, thongs, and various unidentifyable things. But he didn't want to know what they were either.

He ran screaming out of the asile.

**Meanwhile:**

Ten Ten looked wistfully at the wide selection of bride dresses. She sighed in impatience and grasped a nearby dress. She looked it over and thought, _Well, it looks pretty good but its too bride-ish for just a dinner. _She put it back and reached for another dress in the asile that had many formal dresses that weren't too bride-ish. It was lavender colored silk with a gilt edged lace at the bottom. It had a silk sequined ribbon that was also lavender, and it tied around her waist. Now, for the shoes. She chose a pair of fashionable lavender pumps with sequines and lavender silk ribbons that snaked up her ankle. Her jewelry was the same color as all her other accecories. Her amythyst heart pendent was set in white gold and the bracelt that came with it was the same design.

She looked into the dressing rooms trying to find a suitable room to try on her dress in.Finally she found one, then she stepped in and changed. Just as she got into the room, Neji came screaming and slammed into the door. as he slammed into it, the door flew open. Ten Ten was still changing and was wearing only her bra and underwear.

uh-oh...

Neji saw her and his nose started pouring blood again. Ten Ten screamed and covered herself up with the silk.


	4. Neji plays a joke

_**Beautiful Disaster:**_

**See chapter 1 for disclaimer.**

**Arigato.**

**A/N: This part of the story contains a small romance scene. No, its not a lemon...not in this story at least..hehee you'll have to look for another story u perverts! lmfao! (Just kidding...NOT! haha ) (sticks tongue out) **

**Chapter 4: Neji plays a joke...and first kiss?**

Ten Ten screamed and covered herself up with the silk. Neji cupped his hands over his nose trying to prevent the blood from going any furthur. It didn't work. The blood seeped through his figers and splattered all over the creme colored carpet.

"Neji what are you doing in here? You're not supposed to come in her! Are you blind! This is the GIRLS changing room..." Ten Ten scolded

"...If you haven't noticed that yet..." Ten Ten added after watching him writhe in the floor for a few moments. She slipped on the dress quickly and tapped Neji on the shoulder.

"Forget about the blood for a second, tell me how this outfit looks on me."

Neji regarded her warily, rubbed his nose, and then nodded slowly.

"It looks fine..."

"Are you sure? Because it feels pretty good too...hmmm..."

Neji glared at her " Oh, so a dress is more important than me losing like 2 gallons of blood!"

"Uh...Yeah.." Ten Ten tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Thats it!" Neji pounced. "You've...done...too...much... stuff... to... me... today...! He grunted, straining.

Ten Ten struggled but she just couldn't escape. So she just gave up.

Neji's eyes were wild. He pulled out a kunai and held it to Ten Ten's throat. Her eyes widened with fear.

"Muahahaha you shall NEVER drag me into a girly store ever, ever, EVER again!" When he said the last word his voice cracked. He started rolling on the floor laughing. He held onto his stomach and sqeezed his eyes shut. He laughed so hard that he was crying.

Ten Ten looked at him like he just sniffed a 24 pack of Expo markers and was high.

"You...should...have...seen...your...face...!" Neji was still rolling. He hadn't noticed that he was sitting on top of Ten Ten, and well, it looked like they were...you know...oh...nevermind...Well, Ten Ten noticed and she flushed.

"Um...Neji...you're sitting on top of me and it looks sorta wrong..." Ten Ten twiddled her thumbs. Neji abruptly stopped laughing and flushed too. He looked at Ten Ten closely for the first time. Her dark brown eyes shone, and her chesnut colord hair had fallen out of her buns. Her long hair sprawled out on the floor. Neji reached down and brushed away her hair from her face. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Neji...what are you doing...?" Ten Ten asked timidly, blushing.

Neji just sighed and got off of Ten Ten. Then after they had stood up he reached over and pulled her toward him. The kiss was long and deep. Filled with passion and fire. (haha, ya, i know...i read too many romance novels...can't stop it!) Then when they pulled away from each other, they stared deeply into each other's eyes. They grabbed their bags and left, holding hands. They began to head towards the Hyuuga Estates. (haha i know what you guys are thinking. eew. lmao) Upon arriving at the Estates they opened the door and headed toward the parlor-like living room.

When they got there, Ten Ten laid the clothes on the couch being careful not to wrinkle the delicate material. Neji and Ten Ten sat down in the loveseat and Neji put his arm around Ten Ten's shoulders.

"Hey Ten Ten..."

Ten Ten looked up. "Hm?"

"How many kids do you want?"

Ten Ten laughed. "hmmm...maybe about from 11 to 15..."

"WTF? We better get busy then." He leaned toward her and pressed his lips on hers.

She pushed him away playfully. "Woah there tiger! I was kidding!" She chuckled.

Neji fake sulked, and Ten Ten actully fell for his act. She went to console him, but as soon as she got near him, he grabbed her by the waist and began to tickle her.

She gasped. "Thats...two...times...you've...fooled...me...toda--"

She was cut off by Hiashi who barged into the room, holding on to a woman' arm. They were laughing loudly. When he came in, once again, Neji was on top of Ten Ten and it looked like...you know...

Hiashi looked from Ten Ten's face to Neji's many times. Then he glanced at the woman who was beside him.

"Well Kimiko, I think we walked in at the wrong time...I'll let you two get back to the important business you were tending to." after finishing his sentence,Hiashi and the lady named Kimiko backed out of the room, still giggling. Ten Ten and Neji looked at each other, very confused. Then they went back to playing their little game.

**(sigh)...poor naive Ten Ten and Neji...When will they ever learn...Thats for me to know and for you to find out! (blows raspberry) Hehee...Keep reading my faithful readers! Love you all! And if any of you have story suggestions for my next stories, then send be a private message or two! Keep in mind i check my email every day! And be sure to always read my notes, cuz they are all important!**

**Till next Chapter. Chapter 5: Moment of truth...The Dinner..(dun dun dun)...**


	5. Party?

_**Beautiful Disaster:**_

**See chapter 1 for disclaimer.**

**Arigato.**

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I changed the title of this chapter. The dinner has been postponed. I just had a really cool idea all of a sudden. Sorry this is last minute. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!**

**Oh yeah...one more thing. WATCH THE VIDIO MADE BY "MAGE AND SAGE". GO TO THEIR PROFILE AND FOLLOW THE LINK! ENJOY! I REALLY LIKED IT! (nejiten duh...!) THE MUSIC RULEZ TOO! IT'S THE WORK OF A TRUE GENIUS!**

**Key:**

_Hey people- weird narrator person. _**it doesn't really say the italicized stuff on the Guest list **

**Chapter 5: A Party?**

_Event:_

_Okay, So the outfit and shoes have been bought. So now what? A party of course! But one thing...the groom isn't allowed. Haha bummer for him, because almost all of the academy students are going. Here's the guest list of who is coming:_

Sakura

Sasuke

Naruto

Ino

Hinata

Shino

Kiba

Rock Lee

Shikamaru

_Special Guests:_

Garra

Temari

Gai Sensai

Kakashi Sensai

Kurenai Sensai

Asuma Sensai

Hokage Tsunade

_So there you have it. Lots of people. Too bad Neji won't be there to enjoy it. HAHA. Again, bummer._

Ten Ten glanced over her guest list as she chewed on her pencil's eraser. Would that be enough people? This getting married thing was harder than it seemed. She wondered if she would invite the Sand-nins, so she put them on the list...just in case. She hated the stupid Japanese tradition that said the groom couldn't be at the "Before-Marriage-Party" It was a stupid rule.

"Hey Ten Ten. What are you doing?" Neji pushed open the door and walked in.

"uh..." Ten Ten panicked and hid the paper in her desk drawer.

"Are you writing a letter to a secret lover that I don't know about?" Neji said mockingly when he saw her expression.

"Of course not!" Ten Ten now looked like a scared rabbit. it was actully pretty cute.

Neji walked over and brushed a loose strand of hair from her face and kissed her. "I was kidding..."

Ten Ten sighed in relief. She didn't want Neji to know about the party. He might get mad if he saw he wasn't invited. She feigned a smile and put her arms around his neck. He pulled her up and they walked out the door with their arms around each other.

**Later that night:**

"Neji, I hafta go to a sleepover at Sakura's house."

"Why?" Neji looked curious.

"Oh it's just a little bachelorette party before we get married."

"ohhhh..." Neji replied knowingly "okay."

"yay!"

"What time will you be back?"

"Maybe tomorrow around noon."

"I'll miss you!" Neji put his arms around her from the back and nibbled her ear.

"(laugh) I bet your secret girlfriend will keep you company."

Neji just looked confused.

"haha. Never mind "Mr. Intelligent. I'll see you later. love ya!" Then she walked out the door never to be seen again...

LOL just kidding.

**At Sakura's house:**

The girls sat in Sakura's living room beside the fireplace. THey sipped hot cocoa as they waited for the guys and the special guests to arrive. Then the phone rang. Again, again, and again. These are the people who canceled:

Shino

Asuma Sensai

Kurenai Sensai

Hokage Tsunade

Kiba

Kakashi Sensai

Ten Ten put the phone down.

"Well, I can't belive that most of the sensais canceled on me.. hmph!" She wriggled into the futon, crossed her arms, and sulked.

"Hey dont worry girl!" Sakura patted her back, "At least some people are coming! Like my darling Sasuke for example!"

"Well, I don't care if you call him "yours"! I still have MY Shikamaru! And we're getting married next month!" Ino retorted "So are you and Sasuke getting married? NOOOO! Eat that Forehead Girl!"

Sakura frowned and adjusted her headband.

(ding dong!) The door bell rang.

Ten Ten jumped up to get it so fast that the girls couldn't even see her.

It was Rock Lee with Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Garra, Temari, and Hinata.

Ten Ten laughed."How did you guys manage to get here at the exact same time?"

"We did not." Rock Lee still looked solemn. He was never the same since the chuunin exam when he got so badly beaten up that he couldn't be a shinobi anymore. Ever since then he had stopped ranting on about enjoying one's youthfulness and living you life in happiness. Now he was just silent. Sheilded away from the everyone, in his own little world.

Then, for the first time in many years he smiled and struck his nice guy pose.

"You were so fast, you probably could have caught up to me!" Lee smirked.

"Yeah," Naruto chimed in."He barely finished pressing the door bell!"

Ten Ten grinned at their lightheartedness, and opened the door wider for them all to come in.

"Okay!" Sakura clapped her hands and squeled in delight. "We have to play a kissing game!"

"OH! Seven Minutes in heaven!" Ino just HAD to suggest.

"But what if Ten Ten gets paired up with someone?" Hinata looked worried.

"Don't worry Hinata!" Naruto put him arm around her shoulders" I bet that "someone" wouldn't dare to do anything to her...nobody would dare to even glance at Neji Hyuuga's wife!

"Well, you do have a point..." Hinata looked so sincere that everyone just had to laugh.

"It's okay Hinata! We'll be sure to pair her up with Sasuke. He'll be gentle!" Ino snorted with laughter.

"Hey! Thats MY Sasuke you are talking about!"

Saskue watched the two females with an air of disgust.

"I AM NOT ANYBODY'S! But I don't really mind being paired up with Ten Ten." Sasuke looked down.

"ooohhh..." Naruto hooted "So you're going for older women now huh, Sasuke?"

"Sasuke? How could you! I thought we had loooove!" Sakura was devastated.

Sasuke just stood there.

"I just said i wouldn't mind being paired up with her is all..." Sasuke was still blushing.

"Well, I say go for the gold!" Garra roared

"Look," Naruto said "Even Garra thinks you should do it...or maybe he's just drunk..."

Naruto punched Sasuke playfully, but it caught him off guard and he lost his balence. Toppling right into Ten Ten. He landed on the floor right on top of her, and he accidently kissed her right smack on the lips.

Right at that moment, Neji opened Sakura's door, and said

"Hey uh Ten Ten...I think you forgot that book you were going to give Saku---"

He was cut short by the sight that greeted him. Ten Ten lying on the floor with the Uchiha prodigy on top of her, kissing her. Neji dropped the book he was holding and walked almost robotically up to them.

"So this is what you do a week before our wedding?"

Then he stormed out the door leaving a guilty looking Sasuke, and a brokenhearted Ten Ten sitting on the strawberry creme colored carpet of Sakura's living room.


	6. Big Time Lovers Spat

_**Beautiful Disaster:**_

**See chapter 1 for disclaimer.**

**Arigato.**

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I changed the title of this chapter. The dinner has been postponed. I just had a really cool idea all of a sudden. Sorry this is last minute. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!**

**Oh yeah...one more thing. WATCH THE VIDIO MADE BY "MAGE AND SAGE". GO TO THEIR PROFILE AND FOLLOW THE LINK! ENJOY! I REALLY LIKED IT! (nejiten duh...!) THE MUSIC RULEZ TOO! IT'S THE WORK OF A TRUE GENIUS!**

**Official Theme Song For This Story: Hanging by a Moment, by Lifehouse**

**Chapter 6: Lovers Spat...Big Time!**

**From the previous Chapter:**

_Then he stormed out the door leaving a guilty looking Sasuke, and a brokenhearted Ten Ten sitting on the strawberry crème colored carpet of Sakura's living room. _

**Currently:**

"I'm really sorry!" Sasuke begged for forgiveness. "It was an accident! The dobe pushed me into you!"

**Ten Ten POV:**

Wow...the great Uchiha is begging for mercy...maybe I should forgive him... but what will I forgive him for? He didn't do anything...Aw man...how am I going to get out of this one..?

**Normal POV:**

"Well, Well! looks like the great Uchiha knows how to beg! Now we know that if you ever become a hobo, you'll always know how to beg for money!" Ino cackled.

"haha...Hobo..." Laughed the apparently drunk Garra.

Ten Ten gave them all a nasty look.

Sakura sweatdropped "We were just joking...you know that don't you! Please know that!"

Ten Ten cracked her knuckles. Then she thought better of it and dropped her hands to her sides. She plopped wearily onto the futon and slapped her head with her hand.

"Stupid, Stupid, STUPID TEN TEN!" she scolded herself like a child.

"Don't let that no-puipled, White eyed freak get you down!" Temari slapped her back.

"Hey!" Hinata protested.

"hehee..sorry Hinata..." Temari looked sheepish.

Ten Ten just kept her head buried in her hands. Soon she started whimpering. Her friends all looked on with an air of pity.

Suddenly, Ten Ten's head shot up and she screamed in a crazed state, "I DON'T NEED YOUR STUPID, WORTHLESS PITY! IT'S NOT GOING TO MAKE NEJI "UN-MAD" AT ME!"

The others recoiled, completely taken aback.

"Oh!" Ten Ten exclaimed. "I'm SOOO sorry! I think I have PMS...Oh god...did I just say that out loud?

The others nodded robotically.

"Girl you have major mood swings today ya know?" Sakura said gingerly, then she flinched, as if expecting Ten Ten to lash out.

Ten Ten just sighed and said sadly,"I know..."

"Ten Ten-san I do not know about this PMSing of which you speak.." Lee said, smiling shyly.

Everyone, including Ten Ten laughed at his innocence.

Sasuke still sat unmoving on the floor.

Everyone felt a little sorry for him, so they all pushed Sakura toward him. She almost tripped over him from being shoved so hard.

"Uh...Sas...Sasuke?" Sakura stammered, trying to find the right words. "Um...we all know that it wasn't your fault...but you could always go explain to Neji..."

Sasuke looked up at the kunoichi with a look that said: Are you stupid, woman!

"Why would i go apologize and risk being eaten alive?" Sasuke snorted. "I'm not that stupid!"

"Well, you could at least do it for Ten Ten. Couldn't you?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO."

"JUST DO IT YOU STUPID FREAKING IDIOT!" Sakura yelled loudly.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he scooted away to avoid her.

Everyone else in the room scooted away slowly too.

"Ahem..." Ino coughed. "You know when you told me to tell you when you make the whole room uncomfortable?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, You're a little disturbing right now..."

"..." Sakura stood up and cracked her knuckles.

"heh...um..well I'll be going now...bye bye!" and with that, Ino rushed out the door.

"hehee" Sakura laughed.

"Ahem…(cough) back to my problem please!" Ten Ten turned everyone's attention back to her.

"WHAT THE CRAP AM I GONNA DO?" She wailed, turning on her "dramatic mode".

"Well, YOU could explain to Neji...because Sasuke is obviously also stricken with Neji-phobia." Sakura suggested.

"But I might get "eaten" too!" Ten Ten said quietly.

"Woman! If you are going to marry him you at least have to know how to talk to him face to face!"

"Meh..."

"Seriously! You have to at least try!"

"Aw, Fine!" Ten Ten stormed out of the room.

**Hyuuga Estate:**

"Heh...Uh Neji...?" Ten Ten walked sheepishly into the room.

"Whadda you want?" Neji didn't turn to look at her.

"Please forgive Sasuke and me! We both didn't mean to ! Naruto pushed Sasuke, and caught him off guard, so he fell right into me! Please don't be mad! PLEASE!" Ten Ten pleaded.

Neji turned in his chair and looked at her with amusment.

"You expect me to belive that, why?" He said mencingly.

"Because, thats what really happened!" Ten Ten cowered in the corner.

"Well..."Neji stroked his imaginary beard. "Okay!" he burst out and grabbed Ten Ten, picked her up, and swung her around.

Then They went into the bedroom and...(insert rated R stuff here... lol jk..)


	7. The Dinner!

_**Beautiful Disaster:**_

**See chapter 1 for disclaimer.**

**Arigato.**

**A/N: WATCH THE VIDEO MADE BY "MAGE AND SAGE". GO TO THEIR PROFILE AND FOLLOW THE LINK! I REALLY LIKED IT! (nejiten duh...!) THE MUSIC RULEZ TOO! IT'S THE WORK OF A TRUE GENIUS! peace out...**

**Official Theme Song For This Chapter: Will I be There, by: Stacie Orrico**

**Chapter 7: The Dinner! **

"Mooom! Where did you put my dress? I can't find it! Mooom...?"

"Oh, yes, honey it's in the top cabinet on the left, toward the back, hanging next to the black dress you wore for the Hokage's funeral."

"uh...ok...thanks Mom!" Ten Ten shouted down the stairs. Ten Ten pushed aside all the clothing in her way, and snatched the dress from the hanger. She stumbled as she tried to put her bra and her dress on at the same time.

"Woah!" She tripped and fell, landing face down on her bed. "Ug.." she groaned and pushed herself up. "Stupid dress..." she muttered under her breath.

She put on her bra, then slipped on her dress. "I'm SO returning this after this dinner..."

Suddenly she felt self concious. She looked down and thought, Oh god...are my boobs too big...? Do I look fat in this dress? Do I look okay!

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and dusted some blush on her cheeks. Then she put on some clear lip gloss and looked at herself in the mirror again. She sighed.

"This is as good as it gets i guess..." She whispered to herself as she put on her Amethyst and pearl dangly earrings, then she picked up her shoes and began to walk downstairs. Before she was halfway down, a bright light exploded. She blinked her eyes to get rid of the light spots that she was seeing and saw her parents shanding at the foot of the stairs smiling so hard she thought their faces would crack.

"Oh Honey! You look so beautiful!" Her mom gushed. "Wait...Are you wearing MAKEUP! Oh my gosh honey!"

"Ok...Mom, stop hyperventilating! This is the ONLY time in my life that I'm gonna wear makeup, AND a dress! Am I being clear?"

"Crystal." Her mom gave her a thumbs up.

She grabbed her purse and put on her shoes. "Wish me luck guys!"

"You'll do fine honey! Don't worry about it!" He mom blew her air kisses. As an after thought she added, "And wait for AFTER the wedding to do "things"..."

"ug...mooom!" Ten Ten smiled in spite of herself.

**On the way to the Hyuuga estate:**

Ten Ten hated her shoes. Her feet were sore and her purse felt heavy.

_I knew I shouldn't have put so many weapons in here..._She solely regretted that. She unstrapped the weapons from her leg and tossed them up in the air and caught them over and over again. Suddenly she heard a rustling in the bushes near the road. She immediatly snapped her attention toward that direction, and took a Kunai out of her purse.

As she crept closer to she bushes she saw a shadow crouched in the bushes but she pretended not to see him, so she turned around and pretended to scan the area. Suddenly she felt a hand squeezing her butt.

"NANI!" She screamed and spun around to see the frog hermit looking at her sheepishly. "BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!" she yelled as she pounded him on the head with her fist.

"Im sorry! Your butt just looked so cute that i had to touch it... I've been following you around for days, but i could never get you alone..."

"..." Ten Ten sweatdropped. "Oh...god! I'm late! I'll deal with you later..." Ten Ten threw him a glare and rushed away.

**Hyuuga Estate Gates: **

Ten Ten presses the doorbell and adjusted her sash and her wrap. She hear footsteps coming closer and inhaled deeply. It was Hinata who answered the door. She looked very cute in her yellow dress that had sunflowers on it and it looked very expensive. There was also a sunflower in her hair.

"Who is it!" Hanabi came up behind Hinata and tried to look over her sister's soulder. She was wearing almost the exact same dress as Hinata, execpt her's was light blue.

"You look very pretty today, Ten-chan." Hinata bowed.

"Ten-chan? Is that who Neji-niisan is marrying? HER?" Hanabi screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Hanabi, stop yelling please. You'll disrupt the adults." Hinata gently quieted her sister.

"What? I think she's very pretty. Neji-niisan made a good choice!" Hanabi was still excited.

Ten Ten sweatdropped. "It was an arranged marraige..."

"Oh..." Hanabi sweatdropped too.

"Come in! Come in!" Hinata opened the door wider to let her in.

Ten Ten was greeted with the warm smell of cooking food. Hinata took her purse and almost fell.

"Oi...whats in here..?"

"Weapons...Heh.." Ten Ten smiled.

"..." Hinata didn't question her farther and took her lavender sash wrap too.

Ten Ten followed Hinata and Hanabi into the main dining hall and there were already many people seated at the massive table that stretched across the entire room. I mean it was HUGE! Ten Ten gulped and walked down the stairs with Hinata. As she walked past them, everyone fixed their white eyes on her scrutinizing her every move. Now she felt really nervous. Ten Ten just smilied and waved at them all sheepishly. When Hinata stopped walking Ten Ten almost collided with her.

"Why are we stopping?" Ten Ten looked around and noticed they were almost at the head of the table. Hinata motioned to a seat. "Oh..." Ten Ten pulled the seat out and sat down. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Neji. He kissed her on the cheek and sat down next to her.

"How come there are so many poeple here?" Ten Ten whispered into Neji's ear.

"On these occasions, both the Main house and the Branch house come together."

"Oh...Okay...Well, these people are making me kind of nervous..."

"haha.." Neji laughed lightly. "Don't worry, they don't bite...useally..."

Ten Ten's creamy complexion turned pasty white.

"I think I need to puke..." She said. Neji handed her a glass of water, and she drank half of it, then felt much better.

"Arigato, Neji"

"No problem." Ten Ten held Neji's hand tighter and smiled.

Hiashi clapped his hands and everyone turned their attention to the head of the table. Hinata and Hanabi sat on either side of him.

"Today we gather here to celebrate the engagement of Neji Hyuuga and Ten Ten (sorry, I dont know her last name. If someone knows can they please tell me?)." Hiashi's voice rang through the hall loudly. "We are proud to say that our ver own Neji will soon have his own family." Hiashi gestured toward the couple and Ten Ten blushed at the thought of starting her own family.

The whole room exploded with applause and everyone rushed over to congratulate the couple.

"Hey Neji, Some gal you got there. Mind if i give it a go with her?" One of Neji's cousins nudged his shoulder. Neji opened his mouth to protest, but Ten Ten was already telling him off for not treating her "with respect".

"Woah there babe. You don't want to hurt your pretty self do ya?"

"On the contrary Baka, how do you know that I care? I happen to be the Weapons Master in the ANBU. You don't wanna mess with me." Ten Ten growled.

"Ten-chan...calm down..." Hinata laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Hiashi got up from his seat to see what all the ruckus was about. Ten Ten immediatly stopped yelling and bowed to him.

"I'm sorry Hiashi-sama. This boy here was saying..." Ten Ten trailed off when she saw Hiashi giving the cousin a hard glare.

"Haku, I'm very disappointed in you. That is no way to treat a lady, and future family member. You are to train 4 extra hours tomorrow."

"But Hiashi-sama...I already have to train 10 hours tomorrow!"

Haishi hesitated then said, "Well, than i forbid you to come to the Festival of lights celebration the day after tomorrow.

"Fair enough..." Haku sighed. "Oh..." He added, "I'm sorry Ten-chan."

Ten Ten nodded and said "It's okay."

Then they heard a ruckus from the door way. Ten Ten, Neji, and Hiashi pushed through the crowd to get a better look. A strange man, dressed completely in black held an unconcious Hinata in his arms and ran out of the door!

**Transcendent Wings: Lol...Catherine, I remember you doing that once...**

**Shadow Pheonix: Doing what?**

**Transcendent Wings: Trying to do two things at once.**

**Shadow Pheonix: Oh God...don't remind me of that please...**

**Transcendent Wings: Lol if you wanna know the Story, look in our profile in the "Random Hoopla" section.**

**Till next Chapter! Chapter 8: Disturbing Events**


End file.
